Cestus Sol: Eclipse
by MadPanda
Summary: A Cestus Sol side story. Urvasi has more than one errand to run on her mother's behalf after all, and this one involves Nerima's most clever resident...much to her consternation.


Disclaimer: I didn't do it. Nobody saw me do it. You can't prove otherwise. And somebody else owns the rights to Ranma and company. Exalted belongs to those wild and crazy folks at White Wolf.  
  
Eclipse  
A Cestus Sol side story by the MadPanda  
  
Urvasi was bored. Bored, bored, bored. It wasn't that there was nothing to do so much as that there was nothing she wanted to do that would be permitted. What she really _wanted_ to do was to smack certain people in the head with a large, heavy, blunt object...but Mother wouldn't like that, and neither would Lady Siobhan. So she sat and listened to the long-haired man wailing over the loss of his dreams, and the fat bald man berating Lord Ranma about a lack of honor and respect for tradition, and the short-haired girl fume at Lord Ranma about his supposed perversions...and tried very hard not to think of horrible things to do to these people.  
  
It helped very much that Lady Siobhan took all these insults to her mate in stride: the Lunar sat at Lord Ranma's left hand, calmly cleaning her fingernails with a dagger and pretending not to hear a word of the bickering that was right in front of her. It also helped that the other two people in the room were staying out of the screaming match. Most of all, she was glad that Lord Ranma himself was keeping quiet...although Urvasi noted the fire in the Solar Exalt's eyes, and knew that while he might not speak a word, he would not forget that these people were in effect trying to bully him as they had so often in the past. Then again, he had already announced that his ties to these people and this place were severed. Why he was willing to submit to this farce of a family meeting was beyond her understanding. Perhaps he felt he owed them a chance to yell at him?  
  
Silently standing and stretching, she wandered into the kitchen to get away from the noise...not quite by accident joining the other two neutral parties. The domestic serving-woman, whom Urvasi recognized from her previous visits, very gently smiled at the god-blooded girl and handed her a bowl of popcorn. The other semi-neutral, a slightly younger woman, was already eating from her own bowl and listening the growing argument with an air of utter detachment.  
  
"I thank you," Urvasi said to her hostess.  
  
"Oh, you're quite welcome! Would you like some tea with your popcorn?"  
  
"Most generous! Alas, I am not thirsty just now. Perhaps later, if I might?"  
  
"Of course you may."  
  
"Hey, kiddo, I was wondering when you'd be joining us in here. You're probably a lot better off not sitting in on that ruckus," which seemed to be the bored woman's way of saying 'hello there'.  
  
"Oh my, yes! Ranma-kun does tend to be quite vigorous in defending himself."  
  
"I should be quite safe," Urvasi nodded. "Lord Ranma is just and cautious when honor permits. He will permit no blow to land where it is not intended."  
  
"Yeah, right."  
  
"Now, Nabiki..."  
  
"Face it, sis. If Akane doesn't kill him, Daddy'll throw him out on his butt. End of story, nothing to negotiate. Bad enough that 'Uncle' Saotome engaged him to half of Japan, but now he went and got married all on his own initiative. He's sunk for good! And the best part about this is that the entire dishonorable mess is on his shoulders! We're blameless in all but generosity and patience."  
  
"Then why are you still worried," Urvasi asked.  
  
Nabiki flinched as if she'd been stung but recovered quickly.  
  
"Who says I'm worried?"  
  
"There is fear in your eyes."  
  
The serving-woman softly cleared her throat. "Akane didn't break off the engagement again today, did she, Nabiki?"  
  
"First I'd have heard of it, if she did!"  
  
"But she has been known to do so..."  
  
"It does not matter," Urvasi said. "The engagements were only valid while Lord Ranma was but a mortal. He is now reunited with his long-lost mate, and that is, as they say, that. Besides, the bond is truer than any mortal arrangement."  
  
Both women looked at her in amazement. Nabiki recovered first.  
  
"Prove it."  
  
"Easily done. Merely try to remove the silver ring on Lord Ranma's left hand. If it comes off, then he is not truly Lady Siobhan's mate—the rings cannot be falsely worn. Such is the nature of the enchantment, if not its limit. It binds the hearts and minds of those who wear them. I cannot describe how, not having worn one myself, but I am told that it is a most pleasurable experience."  
  
"Magic wedding rings, hunh? You expect me to believe that?"  
  
"No." Urvasi smiled. "You are a mortal of this Age and not given to believing that which you have not seen to be true. But perhaps you might be willing to accept a wager?"  
  
Nabiki's eyes narrowed.  
  
"Go on."  
  
Urvasi dug in her pouch and placed a silver ring on the table.  
  
"Put this on the ring finger of your left hand. If it will not come off, you will apologize to Lord Ranma for doubting him."  
  
"And if it does come off?"  
  
"I will permit you to set the penalty I must honor."  
  
Nabiki frowned. "And you'll do anything I say?"  
  
"Anything within reason. There are rules I must obey, but you are unlikely to break them."  
  
"No heads on plates, then."  
  
"Alas, no."  
  
"How about...you give me phenomenal cosmic power?"  
  
Urvasi smiled softly, gently...and with just a hint of predatory amusement.  
  
"Done! Place the ring on your finger, and we shall see who is right."  
  
Nabiki's smirk faded. She clearly hadn't been expecting that response. Carefully she picked up the ring and examined it closely. Her eyes flickered to the other woman.  
  
"How about we use a control?"  
  
"I understand this not."  
  
"I mean, Kasumi tries it on, too...just so that I know it isn't a fluke."  
  
"If she is willing, that is acceptable."  
  
"Really, Nabiki-chan!" Kasumi took the ring and put it on. It slid off just as easily. "There. You see?"  
  
"Right. Nothing to worry about." Nabiki took the ring from Kasumi and slid it onto her finger. "Nothing to it. Now, kiddo, where's my...uhm...uh, oh."  
  
Urvasi beamed, her little face showing a most suspicious innocence.  
  
"Is there a problem, my worldly wise and skeptical friend?"  
  
Nabiki turned ghost-pale and muttered something under her breath.  
  
"I thought not." Urvasi stretched lazily. "And now there remain but three things ere my task is done: an apology, a discovery, and a promised empowerment."  
  
"But wasn't that only in case you lost the bet," Kasumi asked.  
  
"If the ring is hers, so too is the power. I am not permitted to allow her one without the other, not to deny her that which is her destiny."  
  
"Then why did you let her set the terms?"  
  
"I am my mother's daughter," Urvasi laughed, as if this cryptic comment somehow explained everything.  
  
Nabiki sank into her chair, shaking and wild-eyed.  
  
"So...good joke. I really fell for that one, didn't I?"  
  
"Not at all." Urvasi bowed politely. "There is a movie that I chanced upon while hunting for Lord Ranma. Perhaps you have seen it? The Princess Bride? Consider the plight of Vizzini and the iocaine powder."  
  
"Huh? I don't...what does Shawn Wallace and his stupid Sicilian act have to do with this?" Nabiki held up her left hand, displaying the ring.  
  
"Consider the wager he made, the stakes at risk, and the consequences of choosing the wrong goblet. What did he forget?"  
  
"Ah!" Kasumi clapped her hands. "The bottle!"  
  
Urvasi stared at the mortal woman.  
  
"Just so," the god-blood nodded. "The bottle was not poisoned. Very good." She looked back at Nabiki, who shrugged. "Is she often this insightful?"  
  
"That would depend."  
  
"On?"  
  
"Whether or not you make it worth my while to tell you." She held up her hand and rubbed her fingers together in the international sign for 'give me money'.  
  
Urvasi thought. "I have no coin that you might accept. Perhaps instead you would like to try another wager? You seem to have some skill at such matters..."  
  
"No! I mean, uhm, no. No thank you."  
  
"It would involve no ring..."  
  
"No, I think once was more than enough. So I guess I owe Ranma an apology, don't I? And you said you needed to give me that phenomenal cosmic power, right?"  
  
"That would be correct. I must also try to remember who wears the other ring. It would not do to overlook your mate, should they show up at some point."  
  
"**_What?_**"  
  
"The bearer of the gold ring that matches your silver one is your mate. I did make that clear, didn't I?"  
  
"You hadn't mentioned that," Kasumi frowned. "But it was strongly implied by the circumstances of the original wager."  
  
"Ah, well, then. My apologies," Urvasi beamed unrepentantly. "I must remember to be more careful with these matters in the future."  
  
"You mean I'm..."  
  
"Have been, are, and will be quite honorably mated. Oh, don't worry...as I told you, the rings can be neither worn with false intent, nor themselves forged by any means save magic. You will be quite safe from false suitors."  
  
"That's not quite what worries me, here, uhm...Urvasi, was it?"  
  
"Yes, I am called that."  
  
"Urvasi, I like being a single girl. You know, independent? Able to call my own shots. Self-reliant. Free to play the field."  
  
"Yes? So?"  
  
"I'd kind of like to have a choice in the matter!"  
  
"You did." Urvasi laughed quietly. "And in following your true nature, you took up a wager with consequences. But I have said you need not fear, and so you must not. Lunars understand the desire for independence—Mother says they live by it. Speak with Lady Siobhan if you wish direct proof."  
  
"Go talk to the big scary _gaijin_ cat lady with the axe? No thanks. Not now, anyway."  
  
"Suit yourself." Urvasi reached into her satchel and rummaged around. Finally she produced a softly glowing glass sphere that was about the size of a golf ball. "This is yours, Lady Nabiki. When you wish to come into that power which you required of me, merely break the sphere."  
  
"Okay...what is it?"  
  
"Your soul." The god-blooded shrugged. "Or part of it, in a manner of speaking. It is the essence of what you once were and will be again. All you need is the courage to grasp it." She set the sphere down within Nabiki's reach. "What else you do with it, that is your business. I cannot advise you there. As for your desires for Lord Ranma..."  
  
"What?" Nabiki sat bolt upright, glaring at the young girl. "Who says I have the hots for that immature, loudmouthed, inconsiderate, brainless, over-macho, sex-changing jock?"  
  
"Oh dear," Kasumi frowned again. "Indoor voice, please, Nabiki-chan. And watch your language."  
  
"Sorry," Urvasi grinned. "Was that supposed to be a secret? I had supposed from your body language that you had already...ah, never mind."  
  
"You're enjoying this a little too much, aren't you?"  
  
"I am my mother's daughter, Quill of Heaven. I'm sure I mentioned that fact earlier."  
  
"Twice," Kasumi provided.  
  
"Just so. And as I was saying before you insulted Lord Ranma, you need feel no shame at your desires. I dare say the Lady Siobhan will be quite reasonable about sharing. Exalted marriages are...pardon me, I mean were...frequently open affairs."  
  
"That's hardly proper," Nabiki spluttered, cutting off her elder sister before Kasumi could say much the same thing.  
  
"Propriety is in the eye and heart of the beholder." Urvasi bowed solemnly. "Just make quite certain that you have permission should you act on your feelings. Lunars are highly territorial."  
  
An uncomfortable silence fell, broken when Nabiki excused herself and fled upstairs. Kasumi turned to the small girl, frowning ever so slightly.  
  
"Do they really? Share their spouses, I mean?"  
  
"When one is immortal, the rules by which mortals live are less important. Should you wish to court Lord Ranma, you need but secure Lady Siobhan's permission. That's all," Urvasi yawned. Casting a sidelong glance at the servant, she grinned and added:  
  
"But have a care that your intentions are clear. Lunars aren't picky, and you are most comely..."  
  
With a somewhat heated 'Oh my," Kasumi rose and retreated to her room at something close to a run. Urvasi laughed merrily, her boredom forgotten. They had even left her the other two bowls of this delicious popcorn as a payment for her services! She rubbed her hands together in glee and began her feast.  
  
Complaints made to her mother notwithstanding, she might possibly learn to like this Age after all. The mortals were so much more interesting this time around....  
  
Author's Notes:  
  
This was actually written before I started Cestus Sol, so there are a few continuity errors involved. Think of them as the difference between Urvasi's view of the world and Ranma's.  
  
Yes, I know the rings don't actually work as I've described them. But it makes a better story this way! laughs  
  
I have no plans to introduce Nabiki's spouse into this. Let the sneaky one reap what she hath so often sown. very evil laugh If I were to throw a connubial complication at her, it would probably be a Changing Moon Caste. 


End file.
